The present invention relates to novel N,N'-disubstituted guanidine compounds useful as sweetening agents. Additionally, the present invention relates to sweetening compositions, food products containing the present N,N'-disubstituted guanidines, methods of sweetening foods, novel intermediates and methods of preparing the novel guanidines.
Certain guanidine derivatives are known in the art as sweeteners. See, for example, Yuki and Inoue (Nippon Kagaku Kaishi, no. 11, 2140-43 (1974)), Chemical Abstracts, Vol. 82, no. 140061p (1975) which describes N-((4-chlorophenylamino)iminomethyl)-.beta.-alanine (Chemical Substance Index, vol. 76-85, 1972-1976, p. 1067cs); European patent application Ser. No. 0,107,597 published May 2, 1984 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,678); U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,582 and European patent application Ser. No. 0,195,730 published Sept. 24, 1986.